


The Little Prince

by nea2nea



Category: Black Panther (2018), Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Based Off a Tweet of Mine, For the World, However I don't know who dies in that movie, Kisses, M'Bony, M/M, Ship Tony with the World 2k18, Shuri wants Tony to be happy, Takes place after Infinity War, Tony and M'Baku are perfect for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nea2nea/pseuds/nea2nea
Summary: Tony Stark needs to be shipped with the world. Why not M'Baku, a man that will give him a home and care for his little builder.





	The Little Prince

M'Baku was a grand man. Even though he was just a chief of a small part of Wakanda, he held more power in his entire smallest toe than most colonizers held in their small and pointless colonizer lifetimes. Well, that's what he thought until he saw the back side of one of T'Challa's "colonizer friends" walking through the palace talking wildly to T'Challa sister Shuri. The man was about her height (a little taller due to his high top shoes). The two walked down to her lab giggling about science and that Steve person that crashed on the castle's couch a couple years ago. M'Baku held back watching the man go slowly down the stairs. The behind of that man was probably the most beautiful he had ever seen and most people knew about M'Baku, he would fight to the death to get what he really wants and this little colonizer shall be his by nightfall. M'Baku went down to the lab where Shuri and Stark (as he heard Shuri call him) were working on his suit. 

"Ah hello princess!" M'Baku said as he came into the lab stretching, the teen looked up and rolled her eyes, the man pecked up from his beautiful eyelashes and (thanks to colonizers fair skin) blush a little, "I see you are working on this dark age cavemen tech, helping the poor man upgrade to better working tech."

"I'll let you know that while my armor isn't as strong as your Wakanadan armor, I build the first prototype in a cave in the middle east,"  Stark said as M'Baku moved next to him

"We're actually trying to find a way to send it to space." Shuri said, "Also cavemen usually were around during the Paleolithic Period."  

"Space, what does a pretty man like you want in space." M'Baku flexed and Stark blushed much brighter.

"I'm tired of the world that we're stuck on and I feel like if there's more out there and after everything that went down earlier last year, I just want to make sure that we are on top of it all and we don't like anyone get hurt again." Stark reached around him to grab a tablet but always was getting him a great view of his perfectly round ass. Thankful it was like a peach so it was perfect for him to eat. 

"So you want to colonize other people's worlds like your family before you."

"Not really colonize just explore and ask questions and find out who is our enemy." 

"Flying into the battlefield before a battle, so you are a spy?"

"He's not really a spy, he can't keep his mouth closed when it comes to our little secrets, now M'Baku please leave the smart ones alone to do science okay? Now Tony what can we do with your suit." The two walked away to start working on something. M'Baku felt his chest puff up a little and walked behind Tony.

"I'm sure I can show you some amazing things on earth you have seen yet," He hissed into his ear.

"Like what? I've been around many places on this earth, what can the wannabe king of Wakanda have to show?" M'Baku flashed a smile down at the smaller man. 

"You would be surprised to find out." Just then Tony stood up on his tiptoes and kissed him on the nose.

"Sweetheart, at my age nothing can surprise me anymore. So why don't you sit down for now and maybe wait until your tall enough to take this baby for a ride." Tony turned and with a smirk and walked over to where his suit was.

"Shuri." M'Baku snapped. The young smartypants walked over to him with her smartypants smile on her face.

"Did you miss getting your prey?"

"I never miss getting what I want, I just don't want him at the moment."

"You're right got to wait for the perfect moment," Shuri said as Tony stopped what he was doing and looked over at them and gave an (adorable) little huff.

"I can hear you guys! Also M'Baku right? Look if you want to go out or something, name a place and location and maybe I'll meet you there." M'Baku smiled and walked out of the lab leaving the two alone. Shuri laughed and looked back at Tony.

"So what do you think of him?"

"You seriously want me to go out with that man?"

 "Look he fits everything you like, big, beefy, not as smart as you but will love your smartass brain and will listen to you talk for hours about smart things." Tony gave a soft smile.

"You really think that's my type?"

"I mean there's more, I'm sure but right now we just want to set you up on your first date since the war."

"I've been on dates!"

"Following Peter, Ned, MJ and I do not count on going on a date, M'Baku will treat you like a princess and that's something few of your other guys did." Tony looked at her with his sad eyes and tilted his head.

"I want to be ready but...how would Rhodey feel about this?"

"James would want you to be happy just like your little smartasses would want you happy." Tony sighed and got off the stool he was sitting on.

"Where do you think I can find him?"

"M'Baku is probably trying to find the best place to sit down so when you find him you get a grand view of his-"

"God! Shuri why?"

"I'm prepping you for what you're going to see! That way you aren't scared off."

"I'll thank you later," Tony said as he walked out of the lab to find the bigger man. 

"I already finished my wedding toast." Shuri laughed to herself as she turned on the cameras in the throne room where just like she knew, M'Baku sat looking at the door. She sat down on a beanbag chair and hoping her plan would fall into place. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lot sweeter than my other sh*t fics. I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for any grammar mistakes, dyslexia is hard to battle at times. I haven't really shared fics until this year so I know I'm still really bad. Have a great day!!


End file.
